1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for three dimensional measurement, which apparatus include columns or rods disposed along mutually intersecting X, Y and Z axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatus for three dimensional measurement are typically constructed from columns disposed along three mutually intersecting axes. These columns are each equipped with some type of micrometer scale. The object to be measured is measured by combining the readings of the scales on the X, Y and Z axes.
However, such prior art devices have suffered from the following drawbacks: (1) A substantial amount of practice is required in order to read the scales quickly and accurately; and (2) The columns must be precisely straight in order to provide an accurate measurement and must be maintained at precise angles. However, prior art columns are usually single columns for each axes, thus the columns become warped and measurement accuracy is reduced.
Although recent years have seen the development of electronic devices for three dimensional measurement without the recourse to micrometer or other mechanical scales, these devices are of such complexity that they may be fabricated only at substantially increased costs over their mechanical counterparts having the same accuracy. Therefore, what is needed is to eliminate each of these conventional, technological drawbacks and to provide an apparatus for three dimensional measurement which may be operated quickly, accurately and without undue need for high operator skill or cost.